Night sky
by bambamrules
Summary: I couldnt find Twilight so its under Vampires Sucks. This is about Edward and Bella kid Nessie. Nessie loves Jacob but also loves his little couzin Jack. Now Jack and Jacob fights over Nessie love. Who will Nessies pick and who will she leave heart broken


_**Night Sky**_

_**Chapter 1 Ninjas**_

_**Nessie P.O.V**_

**One day as Seth and I walked home from school my mom Bella and dad Edward Cullen waited outside. Seth asked me " Why are your parents outside?" " I don't know Seth I really don't know." I told him. As I went to my house Seth went to La Push to finish his homework because when he's at my house he never finishes it . My mom and dad were outside smiling at me when I got home. Before I could ask them why they were outside my cell phone rang. " Hey Neisse…" Jack said " It Kim to you." I said " Ok whatever you need to come to the Black Dragon dojo now" " But…" " No buts, now, see you soon." I looked my parents in the eyes. My dad said " Go help Jack and your friends now." I ran inside quickly and Jacob was at the bottom of the stairs. He stopped me before I could go upstairs. He grabbed me in a tight hug. Then he put me down. I told him were I was going and why. He looked confused. **

**I groaned.**

**Jake asked " What did I do?" " Nothing I have to go to the mall to meet up with your cousin" I told Jake. I went to my room and got my skateboard. When I got to the mall I met Jack, Milton, Eddy, & Jerry outside the Bobby Wasbie dojo. Then I asked " What's wrong" Jack said " The black dragons kidnapped Rudy cause you left them." I ran to the black dragon dojo and sighed. Jack yelled " Neisse no don't go in it's a trick !" I didn't listen to Jack and went in. Jack, Milton, Eddy, & Jerry followed me. Rudy came out " Hey gives us back Neisse!" Then the dojo doors shut. Jack yelled " No! Give us back **

**the girl now!" Frank yelled back " If you want the girl you'll have to fight for her!" Jack said "Okay." I said " Jack! No!" I broke free and ran out and hugged Jack. Jack hugged me back. Frank came out and tried to grab me. Jack pushed him away "Lets go!" he yelled. Jack pulled me away as everyone else followed us running. Jack pushes me into the house. I said "Okay I'm going." As I got pushed in Jack and Jerry closed the door. Everyone else ran home. **

_**Chapter 2**_

_**What 2 do now?**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

**I asked " What's going on?" Edward asked " Nessie?" As he spoke he was standing next to me. Nessie looked at Jack as Jerry ran to her room. Jack grabbed Nessie as he yelled" Nessie lets go!" I looked at Jake as Jack pulled Nessie upstairs to her room. Jake pulled her back "No you don't" Jack said "Yes she does" as he pulled Nessie away from Jake. I ran after them but Jake held me back. He said "I got it." Jake ran upstairs to Nessie room as Jack closed the door. Jake banged on the door " Neisse open up!" Nessie locked the door "No!" She yelled back at him. Jake walked back downstairs " She wont open up" He told me and Edward. I sighed. Jack asked Nessie "What do we do now? They go to our school" Jerry said "That's true" Nessie said "We give them what they want….me" Jack protested " No Nessie! You will not go back to the black dragons!" Nessie said "Fine I wont." I heard Nessie talking to Jack as Jack said "Thank you." then smiled at Nessie. I smiled at Edward as Nessie smiled back at Jack. Jerry left 2 hours later. Jack said " Did you get the answer to question 3 in math" Nessie replied "No I'm stuck on it you?" Jack answered " Yes I can help you" Nessie said "Thanks" as I watched them. Nessie looked up Jack was already next to Nessie. Edward was next to me as Jack told Nessie "Okay first…" as he talked Nessie zoned out. He asked Nessie " Neisse?" Nessie said " Sorry I zoned out" He said "Its okay" leaning in closer to her. I looked at Jack ready to attack him as Nessie looked up to him. He looked down at Nessie" I'm trying to help you" Nessie said "Oh okay" He said " Okay" Nessie zoned out again. I smiled a little at Jack as he said " Hello?" Nessie said" Sorry I zoned out again" He said "Oh I get it" Nessie said "Sorry didn't sleep last night" He said " Oh" He smiled at Nessie so I looked like I was going to attack as Nessie smiled back. Then they finished their homework Jack yawns and fell asleep on my floor. I left my room and went downstairs "Mom?" Nessie asked. I ask " Yes…..What do you need sweetie?" Nessie asked me " Can Jack sleep in the gusset room tonight?" I said "Um… Of course he can" as I talked I smiled at Nessie. Nessie walked back upstairs as Jack woke up. He said" I think I should leave" Nessie yelled " No! My mom said you could sleep in the gusset room tonight" so loud I heard her all the way downstairs. Jack said "Cool." Nessie walked out of her room as Jack followed her. I watched them as Nessie showed him the room next to her. Nessie said " Here you go" I smiled as Nessie went back to Her room. Jack said "Thanks" Nessie said " No problem" I went to my room and fell asleep.**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**What should I do?**_

_**Nessie P.O.V**_

**The next morning as I wake up I notice Jack is standing outside my door. I said " Hi?" He said " Lets go breakfast is ready" smiles at me then runs downstairs. I rolled my eyes and followed him. He sat down and waited for breakfast to be served. I sat next to him and waited. Bella said "Pancakes" as she turned around she handed us pancakes. I smiled with Jack. Jack and I said "Thank you" Bella said " Your welcome." As I ate my pancakes as Jack finished his. He smiles as I finished mine. Jack said "Were going to be late to school" as he gets up and grabs his backpack. I got up and followed him. He smiled at me and ran outside. I followed him. He grabbed my hand. I looked at him and waited for the bus. He smiled looking at me. As the bus came I ran on letting go of his hands. He looked at me and asked "Neisse?" I didn't hear him as I ran to the back. I told my best friend Alyssa what happed last night. Alyssa said "Oh my god!" I said back "I know right!" Alyssa asked " Can I kill him?" I said "No!" I kind of like him…..but I like Jake too" Milton over hears us and says " Neisse do what the hearts wants" I say "Thanks Milton" He said "Any time." As the school bus drops us off at school I looked around. Alyssa says "Its okay me and Milton are here to help." Milton says " Yes we are here to help" I said "Okay" I spot Jack as he walks over to me. Me and Alyssa leave to class as Milton follows us. Jack stops and watched us. He thought" What is wrong with her?"**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**What to do? What to do?**_

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

**Nessie was thinking of Jack as her and her classmates hung out till class starts. I saw them because I went to sign Seth and Nessie out of school. Jack sits next to Nessie and my eyes turned red. But before I could say anything Nessie class started in math. He whispers "Neisse." Nessie woke up from her little day dream and told him " Oh hi." I sighed and shook my head as Jack smiles at her. Then Seth walked in late. Mr. Drew asked "Seth why are you late?" Seth replied "Me and Neisse are getting signed out." Seth said "Neisse dad is picking us up." Mr. Drew said "Okay" then he looked at Nessie. Nessie got up and grabbed her things and left. Everyone said " Bye guys." We said " See you guys tomorrow I think." As we left Seth said "Jack really likes you" She said "Yes I know that." I heard Seth and Nessie talking from outside. Seth said "I mean REALLY like you…I mean he wants to kiss you" He told that as we walked outside as I waited for them. I whispered back "I know that he almost did he leaned in to kiss me." Seth went " Oh my god! I'm telling Jacob." Nessie said "No!" I told Seth "Be my guest." Then I said "Hello Nessie….Seth." Nessie said "Hey dad…..um why are me and Seth leaving school before its over?" I told them "Cause we are leaving on vacation." I said "Cool…and Seth is coming?" I answered "All the wolfs are coming." Nessie and Seth said "Cool…lets go" Nessie said "I call shot gun" as she ran to the car. Seth said "I'll drive" as he ran to the drivers seat. I chuckled so much I couldn't move. Seth and Nessie buckled up. Nessie looked at me still standing there laughing. She said to Seth "Hit it!" Seth stepped on the gas and started driving home. I saw us leaving and yelled at them "No! You two stop this car now!" as I yelled I followed them. Seth went faster and they were home. As they parked I was standing in front of the car and said "Why did you two drive home without me?" My eyes turned red. Nessie answer "You were taking to long" Seth said "You were." I said " Just please get into the house."**__**Nessie and Seth left the car and went into the house. As Bella and Rosalie packed, Emmett and Jasper packed. Esme and Carlisle packed. Alice came in happy. Nessie went upstairs with Seth and he helped her pack. She packed her laptop so she could video chat with Jack and them at practice. I said we where going to Hawaii. Jacob, Sam, Emily, Paul, Quill, Leah, came to my house at 4:30 pm. **

_**Nessie P.O.V**_

**We left in two cars to go to the airport. I went with Jacob and the rest of the wolfs. It was Sam driving Emily next to him. Leah and Paul behind them. Then Jacob and Quill in the back and me and Seth as all the way in the back. Jacob, Paul, and Quill played video games on the mini TV. Leah, Sam, and Emily talked as Me and Seth watched TV in the back. Jacob, Paul, Quill, Seth, and I wore headphones. Seth tapped on Jacob shoulder as we all walked upstairs to get on our flight. Jacob and Seth stop and Seth told Jacob what Jack did. I thought " Why didn't Jack come if he is Jake cousin?" My dad said "Cause he didn't want to" I said "Oh." Jacob looked at me a little mad. As we got onto the plane I made sure no one was in front of me and ran onto the plane and took my seat and buckled up. Seth sat next to me. I had chosen a two person seat. Jacob sat behind me with Leah (By the way Jacob and Leah hate one another) . My dad and my mom sat next to them. Alice and Japer sat next 2 me and Seth. Rosalie and Emmett sat behind them. My grandma and grandpa sat behind them next to Sam and Emily. Paul and Quill sat behind them. As the plane took off everyone on was watching TV. Then someone said " Now if anyone as wifi you can turn it on." Then I took out my laptop and video chatted with Jack. Seth jumped in. I finished watching the Mtv movies awards. Seth just started watching it. A lady named Jessica came over to us and asked " Would you kids like anything to drink?" She had already got to the adults. I said "Pepsi please." Seth said "Same as what she said." He pointed at me. Jessica smiles then left. 3 mins. later she came back with the drinks. She handed my soda to me first. Then she handed Seth soda to him. As he took it his hand felt her and his eyes widen a little. Jessica left. Seth whispered to me " Jessica a vampire" I said back "Oh my god…She might be the on that's suppose to take me to Italy and I might have to fight Jane and die." Seth said "Lets tell your mom and dad." I said "Lets do that" I turned around and told my mom and dad what had happen. They looked at one another then back at me. When the plane landed me and Seth ran off the plane. Jacob followed us. When everyone else got off my mother and father told them what had happed. My dad told the wolves to take and stay with me. They thought about it then agreed. When we got to the rental car it was big. **

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Vacation**_

_**Nessie P.O.V still **_

**My family got into the other one and waited for us. Jacob and I sat in the back. Leah and Seth sat in front of us. Paul and Quill played video games. Me and Seth watched TV on the mini TV again. Leah, Sam, and Emily talked and Jacob played the games in the back. We wore headphones. I fell asleep cause it took us 3 hours to get to the hotel. We got lost. Jacob woke me up when we got there. I yawned. We all got our stuff and walked in. I dropped my phone so I looked around. Jane handed me my phone. I looked up and said "Thank you?" She smiled at me. She said "I'm not here to hurt you…I need your help." Seth walked out and saw Jane. He ran back in. Jane helped me up. Everyone else ran out. My dad yelled "Leave her alone!" Jane said "Lets go" and pulled me away. I said "No one follow me!" Jane climbed a window to my hotel room. I said "What do you need help with?" Jane said "I like Seth" I said "Oh my god!" As everyone walked in the room they saw us. My dad said "Jane leave Neisse alone!" Jane looked at Seth and started to black out. I caught her and yelled "If you are not a girl leave! Now!" my eyes turned red. All the guys left. My mom asked me "What wrong with her?" As she pointed to Jane I said "Jane has a crush on Seth." Leah said "She has a crush on my brother? Wow" I said "I know right anyway mom can she stay with us please?" My mom said "Yes Jane can stay" Jane woke up. I said "We call this room with Seth." Jane said "Okay" All the girls but me and Jane left. Seth and Jacob walked in and asked "What is Jane still doing here?" I said "She on vacation with us." Jacob grabbed me and pulled me to his side. Seth walked over to Jane and said "Hey want to go surfing with me later?" She said "Yes I would like that." Seth jumped on a top bunk and said "I call top" I said "No I called that top" Seth said "Fine." I sat on one top and Jane sat under me. Seth sat under Jacob. Jacob said "We'll go surfing tomorrow" I said "Okay." We all were asleep. Jane woke up in the middle of the night and got out of bed. Seth heard her and followed her. She was on the beach with a surf board. Seth watched her from a tree. Jane hoped into the water and paddle then saw a huge wave. She got on her board and surfed on the wave till she was back on the beach. Seth ran to her and said "That was amazing!" Jane said "Thanks." Seth smiled at her and moved closer to her. She smiled backed. Seth moved closer to her and kissed her. Jane kissed back as fireworks appeared in the sky. Jane looked up at the sky as she ended the kiss. Seth smiled and asked "You want to go out with me?" Jane said "Yes I would love that." I watched Jane and Seth from the room. Jacob got up and walked over 2 me. I whisper "Jane dating Seth and they kissed. Jacob walked over to my side and smiled. I smiled back.**

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**The kiss that changed my life for now**_

_**Jake P.O.V**_

**The next morning I went to the other room. I told them what had happed last night with Seth and Jane. Everyone thought it was cute. Jane and Seth walked in. Everyone looked at them two holding hands walking in. Jane looks at Nessie and smiled. Nessie hug Jane as she hugged her back. Seth poked me. I ran outside and downstairs to go to the beach. Seth and Jane followed. Everyone else followed them. Nessie ran to the bathroom and changed into her bikini. Jane, Emily and Leah did to. Seth, Jacob, Paul, Quill, and Sam took off their shirts since they wore there swims suite as shorts. Nessie and I grabbed a surf board and ran into the water. Nessie found a huge wave and puddle out to it. I stood up and almost fell off. Nessie made it to the beach safely. Later Nessie was on the beach in the middle of the night as everyone else was asleep. I woke up and saw her. I grabbed a jacket and ran outside to her. I sat next to her and asked "Are you cold yet?" She said "Yes" she took the jacket and put on her. I asked her "Why are you out here?" She said "The fireworks." I said "Oh" I smiled at her. I turned to face her and smiled. Nessie moved close and said "Your still cold." She said "I know." I said "Oh." I leaned in and kissed me. She kissed back as the fireworks went off. Seth, Jane, Bella, and Edward watched us. Jane and Seth smiled. Bella smiled too. My dad was a little mad. I asked Nessie "So you wanna go out with me sometime?" She said "Yes yes yes!" And she hugged me. I hugged back smiling. As we got up I notice them watching us. I told Nessie "My mother and father saw the kiss." She whispers back "So did Jane and Seth." I smiled and held Nessie hand. I smiled and walked back to the hotel room. I thought "What about Jack?" Nessie said "Come on slow poke." I picked Nessie up on his back and ran to the room. She said "Weeee!" As she said that I thought of Jack still. When we got back to the room my mom and dad left. I watched them. Nessie looked at her dad's eyes and tried not to gasp. Edward looked at me with blue eyes. I sighed. I took my phone out and texted Jack. I looked at Nessie asked "Who are you texting?" She said "Jerry." I said "Oh." She said "Yep" she thought "Whoa I'm lying to my bf…dummy" I put Nessie down. We all went back to bed. She stayed up the rest of the night texting Jack. She texted Jack what had happed last night in the morning. He had a little mad and texted back "Oh cool….got to go bye….be gone the whole day."**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Ugh! Vacation over**_

_**Nessie P.O.V**_

**As we backed to go back home I stayed in the room hiding. When everyone else got into the car they notice I was not there. Jake and Seth ran in to get me. Seth found me and dragged me out. I ran back into the bathroom but Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me out. Seth walked back to the car. I ran back into the bathroom. Jake pulled me out again and picked me up. I yelled "Put me down!" Jake said "I will not put you down." He walked out to the car and put me in the back. I mumbled. Jane and Seth sat next to me. We all watched TV.I fell asleep. Seth woke me up at the airport. I got out and walked inside. Everyone was ready to go inside with all the stuff. They notice I wasn't there and ran in after me. I walked upstairs to wait for my flight home. Everyone saw me upstairs and got there stuff checked. When I heard my flight being called I got up and waited in line to get on the flight. I got on the plane. When the plane started to leave everyone else got upstairs and walked to the window. I waved goodbye to them. They watched me leave. When the next plane came to them home was 2 hours later. I got off and left the airport I landed in. I called a cab. Jerry and Eddy saw me and heard where I was going. Eddy called Jack and told him I was going to the black dragons. Jack yelled at Eddy. Jerry took the phone and told him how they know. The taxi driver took me to the mall. I got out and told him he could go. He left and I walked in the black dragons dojo. The dojo door shut. Jack, Jerry, Eddy, and Milton were outside. I walked in and sat down. I just needed to think. When the black dragons weren't practicing I went in a sat down and thought. Jack banged on the door. I answer it and said "Jack! You're here." He said "Yes I am Neisse now lets go." I slammed the door and ran inside. Jack open the door and told the others "Make sure Neisse….."Jerry said "Its Kim to us" Jack said "Okay make sure Kim doesn't leave" Jerry said "Okay." He blocked a side. Milton blocked another and Eddy got the back. Jack went inside to look for me. Then my family came home and were at the house. Bella said "Neisse needed to think she a the mall this had happen before." Edward said "That is true….okay well wait and wont ground her." **

_**Chapter 8**_

_**I feel so much like my mother Bella**_

_**Nessie P.O.V still**_

**As I ran away from Jack I thought "This is like my mom running away from Alice when my dad told her to watch her." Jack followed me. I lost him by making a right. He had made a left. I ran back to the front of the school. Jack turned around and ran back to the front. I was out of the school and closed the door on him. I ran back to Bobby Wasbie dojo and closed the glass door and locked them. I told Rudy everything that had happen from the start. He said "Okay…spend time with your friends and make sure Jacob there." I said "Okay." Jack and the others waited outside. I ran out the back door and ran home. I walked in and my family looked at me. I looked at them. Bella smiled at me. I smiled back and asked "Mommy can we go to the mall?" She said "Okay." We walked to the car. I hoped in and waited for my mom. My mom got in and started the car. I thought "My mom going to love him." Edward heard that and ran outside. By the time he was out we were off to the mall. Edward took the other car with Jacob and followed us. I got out after we parked the car. My mom got out and saw Rudy. She said "Hey brother." Rudy said "Little sis." Bella rolled her eyes. Edward sat in the car. He hissed a little. Jacob told him "Edward calm down." He said "Okay." Bella and Rudy poked one another. I said " You guys act like little kids" Rudy and Bella looked at me like I was crazy. Then Jack smiled at me and hugged me. I hugged back. Jacob saw Jack hug me and growled a little. After that me, Rudy, Bella, and Jack went back to my house where Edward and Jacob waited. They looked so mad you would run for your life away from them.**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**What did I get myself into**_

_**Jacob P.O.V**_

**I looked at Bella then Nessie. I told Nessie to go to her room and she ran to her room. Jack tried to follow Nessie but I told him to go home. So Jack went home. I looked at Bella. Bella was about to say something but Edward stopped her. I growled at Edward and told him "Let Bella speak." Edward said "Fine." Bella told us why she knew Rudy and everything. I said "Oh okay." Edward said "Oh." So then I left to go to Nessie room. I had knocked on the door and she opened the door. I looked down and had mumbled I was sorry for what I had did. Nessie said it was okay but I didn't want to believe her at all. Then I had left as Rudy went home. I went back to La Push and walked into my room. I sat on my bed and fell asleep somehow. **

**TO BE CONTIUNED….**

**My next story will be called **

_**Love Bites…..BIG TIME**_


End file.
